A Shadow Horse's Christmas
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: A one shot. This is a Christmas for Hashira and everyone. It is after season five for everyone has their own bodies and memories, though Toshiro will not be mentioned in this story. Hashira has a secret that only Grandpa knows and there will be fun things. Yeah I suck at summaries.


**Author's notes: This is a one shot that I decided to do, just for today. The beginning will not be told in anyone's point of view, but then it will shift to Hashira's point of view for the rest of the one shot. I do not own Yugioh, only my ideas and Hashira. Enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas.**

Hashira was asleep in her bed when her highly sensitive ears picked up running. All of a sudden, her adoptive younger brother, Yugi Moto, came running into her room, which she finally allowed him in after him and their friends learned about the pharaoh and their pasts.

He jumped onto her bed, fully waking her up and yelled, "Hashira! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve!"

"Calm down little brother. I'm up." Hashira said as she got him off of her.

"Hashira, that's not all, for it's snowing." Yugi said with a huge smile on her face.

Hashira paled a little, though it was hard because of her tan. The reason, she was a natural born Egyptian, she hated the cold with a passion, but she had another reason, and it was always a surprise.

"Okay, have you woken the sleepy pharaoh up yet?" Hashira asked with a sly grin.

Yugi's eyes widened, before he ran out of the room, then a crash was heard. Hashira shook her head as she got out of her bed. Hashira got ready and went down stairs and motioned to Grandpa Solomon to follow her. He nodded and followed her up to her room.

"So Grandpa, this is the yami's first christmas. Are we going to do 'it' this year?" Hashira asked slightly worried.

"Hoho, yes Hashira. We are going to do 'it' this year, though it might be your last year doing 'it' for next year, you finally leave fillyhood to become a mare, don't you?" Grandpa asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Hashira to nod with a smile on her face, before they go back down for pancakes.

㈁4㈅0㈅2㈁4㈅0㈅2Hashira's POV㈁4㈅0㈅2㈁4㈅0㈅2

I walked outside and Yugi and Atemu making a snowman together, although, looking more closely at the pharaoh, you could tell that the he freezing his pharaoh ass off. I shook my head at the sight of him like that.

"Pharaoh, you might want to dress warmer, and no, leather will not make you warmer." I suggested while the they jumped at my voice, they obviously never expected me.

Yugi actually sent him a look and he runs into the house/game shop.

"Nice work Yugi, after all, he hates being in bed when he is sick, and I think that the both of us do not want to deal with that." I said with a smirk towards Yugi, before I noticed he had a snowball. "Ra dammit."

I ran away from the small boy who could get mistaken for a baby panda, and right before he nearly got me, I activated my shadow powers and flew to safety. I perched myself right below the window to his room and laughed, before something cold hit me and I saw a shirtless Atemu in Yugi's window, with a bucket of ice, which he dumped the rest on me. I am going to tell you right now, it hurt like a bitch. I plummeted towards the ground, my flaming wings curling up in pain, then my wings started melting the snow to water, causing more pain. As I began to black out from the pain, I saw Yugi rush over to me and strong tan arms pick me up, before blackness.

㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3Normal POV㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3

When Hashira dropped out of the air with her wings curling in pain, Yugi's eyes widened along with Atemu's and they rushed over to her. Yugi approached her, her wing flames melting the snow and getting wet from the water, causing more sounds of pain, and then he remembered, though fire can do no harm to Hashira, if she were to get wet in her Elemental Angel or shadow creature form, she could get seriously hurt if not killed. Atemu came out of the house and scooped her up in his strong arms.

"Yami, it was the snow and water. Water puts out fire." Yugi managed to say as he watched Hashira go unconscious.

Atemu nodded before they heard a smug voice ask, "Did she finally kill herself after living with you two?"

They look up to see their group of friends approach, well Ryou, Malik, and Joey rush to Hashira while Bakura, Marik, Seto, Tristan, and Duke walk towards them.

"No Seto, we accidentally got in a snow ball fight with her and forgot her weakness for water when her shadow magic is active." Atemu explained.

"Looks more like you burned a hole in her wing, which is hard to do as her wing is made of fire." Malik said as they helped carry her inside.

㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3Hashira's POV㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3㈁4㈅0㈅2㈝3

My head was killing me, with my wings feeling like someone burned a hole in them, which was impossible as they are made of fire. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was on the couch and everyone was around me.

"Thank Ra that you are still alive and not sleeping for days on end." Marik said before being hit on top of the head by Malik.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked trying to hide the immense pain in my wings.

"An hour." Ryou replied while drinking tea.

I reverted to normal human form to ease the pain and it helped, all I felt was a stinging sensation in my back.

"Are you feeling okay Hashira?" Yugi asked as I tried to rub my back.

"I'm okay, I'm be fine in a few minutes." I answered back as I popped my neck.

Everyone nodded as I drank some of Ryou's herbal tea.

Later, it was starting to get dark so I went to Solomon's basement, where there was a huge sleigh, big enough for everyone, and made so it can only be pulled by one horse. It was the thing that embarrassed me every year, luckily Yugi never found out it was me pulling the sleigh, but now that he knows what I look like, I hope that no one discovers that I am the horse pulling them though the streets, but I swear to Ra, if they start singing 'Jingle Bells' knowing that I am the horse, I might just buck at them and set their Christmas presents on fire.

"Are you ready Hashira?" Solomon asked as he put on a Santa costume.

I go to my horse form and neigh while nodding. He smirked and hitched me to the sleigh, before I use the shadows to open up a tunnel that leads to outside and is big enough that both the sleigh and I can fit through. I trotted out of the tunnel, while the bells that were on my harness started jingling.

"Everyone! Time for the yearly sleigh ride through Domino!" Santa Solomon called and as they came out, I was glad that it was dark out so that they wouldn't see my face.

"Where the bloody hell did you get a horse and sleigh?" Bakura asked with raised eyebrows.

"This kinda reminds me of home." Ryou said as he put his finger on his chin.

"Oh guys, every year since I was eight, Grandpa made a sleigh and rented a horse to drive me around Domino, though every year is the same horse." Yugi said, obviously still oblivious to the fact that I'm the horse.

"Oi Kaiba, just get in and stop thinking about the differences between this and a limo ride." Joey said as he basically tried to drag Seto to the slay, when Seto was eyeing me dangerously, along with Atemu, but Bakura and Marik were too oblivious to notice that I am me.

"Hey Yugi, where is Hashira?" Atemu asked as he watched me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I never know where Hashira goes, but the next day she comes out of her room really late for she said that she was sleeping really late. Why do you ask?" Yugi answered him and he shrugged.

All of a sudden, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Joey went into the house with Grandpa, leaving me with the yamis.

They all approached me as I tried to hide my face via a little shadow magic.

"Hashira, we know that it is you so stop putting up this charade." Atemu said as he crossed his arms.

The shadows leave my face, revealing my bright red ruby eyes and golden patch of fur on my forehead in the shape of the eye of Horus.

_/I knew you guys would be able to notice that it's me, I was just hoping to be able to fool Yugi for one more year, Grandpa said that this may be my last year because next year, I go from yearling to Mare. In horses, a yearling is like a teenager and a mare is an adult./ _I explain to them.

"Wait, fooling Yugi?" Atemu asked with wide eyes.

_/He did say that these rides started when he was eight, well, didn't he get the puzzle on his eighth birthday? And I came with the puzzle?/_

"Yeah." He said with eyes showing his realization.

_/Don't worry guys, after this ride, I will reveal myself to Yugi…. Guys, they are coming back./_ I said as I heard their footsteps and I once again uses the shadows to cover my face a little.

Yugi and the others came out wearing Santa hats while Solomon was still wearing his Santa costume.

"Okay guys, into the sled." Santa Solomon said and everyone got into the sled, while I decide to have a private conversation with the yamis.

_/Let me get this straight you four, if any of you 'start' singing Jingle Bells or suggest singing it, then I will buck at you guys, which could make you end up in a hospital, and/or I will set every single Christmas present of yours on fire or send it to the shadow realm, only the hikaris can 'start' singing or suggest singing, and you all know that I carry out my threats. Also, the same thing will happen if you tell the others about me being the horse, because I want to tell them./_ I threatened them and they all went pale, but were able to hide it before Yugi and the others looked.

I was able to trot to my normal half way point without any problems, until Ryou said, "Hey guys, let's start singing 'Jingle Bells'."

"That's a great idea Ryou." Yugi said

"Hey guys, we should try to sing every verse, including those that are left out, and the different versions of the opening, all in one song." Joey said and the hikaris plus Seto start singing all together as those from ancient Egypt probably don't know the lyrics:

"**Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, O're the fields we go, laughing all the way, bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride, and soon, Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side, the horse was lean and lank, misfortune, seemed his lot, he got into a drifted bank, and then we got upsot. Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. A day or two ago, the story I must tell, I went out on the snow, and on my back I fell; a gent was riding by, in a one-horse open sleigh, he laughed as there I sprawling lie, but quickly drove away. Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Now the ground is white, go it while you're young, take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song; just get a bobtailed? bay, two forty as his speed, hitch him to an open sleigh, and crack! you'll take the lead. Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."**

'Oh this song drives me to the point of Marik and Bakura combined.' I thought as we finally reached our house again.

Everyone got off the sleigh and Grandpa said, "Guys, there is a secret that you all must know. It has to do with Hashira."

Yugi got a worried look on his face and asked, "Grandpa, what's wrong with Hashira? Where is she? What happened?"

_/Yugi, if you would look towards the sleigh, you would find out./_ Everyone turns towards me as the shadows reveal my face and I rear up, before going to human form. "Yeah, being a puzzle master Yugi, I am quite surprised that you didn't notice that the horse driving the carriage was me."

"Hashira, you were the horse all these years?" Yugi asked with wider eyes than normal.

"Yep, Merry Christmas little brother." I smirk.

**Author's notes: And I am leaving it there. I do not own the song 'Jingle Bells' either. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**


End file.
